1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention resides within the field of hand-dipped ice cream catering and vending. To this extent it involves the washing of the hands and a running dipwell in order to maintain a degree of cleanliness in the dispensing of hand-dipped ice cream, gelato, frozen yogurt, and frozen custard.
2. Prior Art
As part of the inventor's research, it was discovered that most hand-dipped ice cream, gelato, frozen yogurt, and frozen custard catering and/or vending operations do not utilize the appropriate equipment required by local health departments. Most health department requirements are that the cart used for hand-dipped ice cream, gelato, frozen yogurt, and frozen custard must have a dipwell with running water, a fresh water source, a waste-water tank with at least twice the capacity of the fresh water source, and a hand sink with hot and cold running water. It was also discovered that although there are portable sinks available that could be used to satisfy said hand-washing requirements, there were none to be found that also included a running dipwell for ice cream, gelato, frozen yogurt, and frozen custard scoops. There were also none to be found that included a wastewater tank at least twice the size of the fresh water tank. There were also none to be found that included a wastewater tank with its own set of wheels that was attached to the outside of the cabinet, making for ease of dumping.
This invention solves these problems by providing a portable sink with attached dipwell and a large wastewater tank with its own set of wheels mounted outside the cabinet for cleanliness and health. The sink specifically has a fresh water source and a reservoir for the wastewater. The sink has a faucet with hot and cold running water, the hot water being provided through a water-heater. It also has a foldout door with a dipwell attached that is connected to the water pump and drain systems. Additionally thereto, an electrical outlet provides for heating and pumping of the water on a continuum. The hose attached to the fresh water tank also has a standard garden hose connection with a filter so that it can be connected directly to an outside spigot and therefore making it unnecessary to turn on the electric water pump.
The entire unit is a portable unit with wheels attached, including a separate set of wheels for the wastewater tank. The countertop on the sink cabinet is made of restaurant-quality stainless steel. The wastewater tank is comprised of modular plastic. The entire unit has ease of handling, operation, and maintenance.